


Homecoming: the Surprise Werewolf Edition

by grim_lupine



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad comes back home from overseas to find Ray, a new TV in their living room, and a fuckton of red meat in the refrigerator.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Ray says later, after he’s wrestled Brad down onto the couch and showed his appreciation for Brad being home (as well as possibly throwing his arms around Brad beforehand and putting his face in the curve of Brad’s neck for a minute or two ). “I’m a werewolf now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming: the Surprise Werewolf Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Возвращение домой: вервольф версия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682211) by [SleepSpindles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles)



-

\--

Brad comes back home from overseas to find Ray, a new TV in their living room, and a fuckton of red meat in the refrigerator.

“Oh yeah,” Ray says later, after he’s wrestled Brad down onto the couch and showed his appreciation for Brad being home (as well as possibly throwing his arms around Brad beforehand and putting his face in the curve of Brad’s neck for a minute or two ). “I’m a werewolf now.”

Brad lifts an eyebrow. “Did you join a gang?”

“Nah,” Ray says. “Just went running in the wrong place, wrong time.” When Brad just stares at him, he continues, “Whatever, man, you’ll see in a few days.”

*

He keeps this up through the next day, tells Brad things out of the blue like, “Oh, don’t worry about me coming after your ass claws-first or whatever. Most common ideas about werewolves are actually heinous misconceptions. I’ll still be me, just furry.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about right now,” Brad tells him, but he’s pretty languid and unconcerned about it. Ray runs his mouth off a lot, and Brad tunes him out most of the time, but when Ray needs him to actually pay attention to something, he’ll let him know.

“Relax, Brad, you can keep the family silver,” Ray says, patting him on the shoulder. “I tested that shit.”

*

In bed that night, Ray stretches out on his stomach and gasps into his pillow as Brad eats him out slowly, thoroughly, spreading him open so he can get his tongue in deeper. Brad came already when Ray sucked him off earlier, so he’s got the patience to take his time with this, reacquaint himself with Ray’s scent and the sound of him swearing at Brad to stop being a controlling dickhead and make him come, already.

Ray lets out a strange, yelping sound when Brad finally lets him come, and then collapses fully flat on the bed. Brad grins smugly, and smoothes his hand down Ray’s back. They’ve been fucking hard and fast since Brad got back, so he hasn’t really had a chance to see Ray like this, fully bare and lazy, unmoving. Brad’s hand is curving over Ray’s hip when he notices it: a faint, slightly-raised scar under his fingers, one that definitely wasn’t there before. 

Ray gets into enough trouble when Brad _is_ around that he knows that’s definitely not going to change when Brad’s gone; it doesn’t usually leave him permanently damaged, though.

Brad makes a questioning noise when he runs his fingers over the scar, and Ray hisses a little but he pushes into Brad’s hand. Not painful, then. Just sensitive.

“I told you,” Ray says, sounding a little drowsy and satisfied. “Went running where I shouldn’t have been. And you know I’m not some unaware dumbass, but I never even saw the motherfucker coming.”

Brad frowns, but by then Ray’s asleep, and Brad tells himself he’ll make Ray talk in the morning.

*

Except Ray’s damn good at avoiding questions when he wants to be, and apparently when Brad wants answers about something, that’s when Ray decides he’s going to stop talking about it.

This goes on all day, until Brad decides to let it go momentarily so he can retreat and make a proper attack plan for later. Ray’s been twitchier than normal all day, and it gets worse as the day goes on; they’re watching some shitty TV in the evening, until Ray looks out the window and says, “Awesome, show time.”

Ray stands up and shucks his clothing. Brad blinks.

He’s about to open his mouth and say something, because he usually gets a little more warning before Ray starts shedding clothes, but Ray just looks at him and—

—he falls to his knees, muscles rippling eerily, teeth gritting and then lengthening, and—

—and then there’s a _wolf_ standing where Ray was. 

Brad stares at him. “What the _fuck_?”

Ray nudges Brad’s knee with his muzzle and looks nothing less than triumphant.

*

Ray—as a wolf—jumps around a lot, makes a lot of noise, whines at Brad until Brad strokes his head, and then he tries to stick his face in Brad’s crotch.

So, you know. Not much different than usual.

*

“I told you so,” is the first thing Ray says when he’s back to having hands, not paws. “I even said, ‘Brad, I’m a werewolf,” and everything.”

“Well obviously I didn’t believe you,” Brad says. “Since I’m neither a five-year-old nor insane.”

Ray shakes his head sadly, tugging his clothes back on. “No faith in me, Brad. It’s a terrible thing.”

Brad pinches the bridge of his nose for a minute. Of course Ray turned into a werewolf while Brad was gone. He couldn’t just get a dog or something; he always has to go one step further.

“You do these things just to make my life harder, don’t you,” Brad says despairingly, but he’s already calming down, relaxed by Ray’s total lack of indication that this is anything other than completely under control. Besides, Brad is nothing if not good at going with the flow.

“Wouldn’t want you getting bored of me,” Ray says, smirking. “Which you can’t, now, since we’re mated for life or whatever. So if you were looking to stick it in anyone else, tough luck.”

“I thought you said most common ideas about werewolves are actually heinous misconceptions,” Brad says, because it’s less embarrassing than admitting that he has absolutely no desire to stick it anywhere but in Ray.

“Yeah, except for the one where I’ll eat you if you try to leave me,” Ray says cheerfully.

Brad rolls his eyes and crowds Ray up against the wall; presses his thumb at the hinge of Ray’s jaw to work it open and kiss him deeply. Ray makes a kind of whining sound against his mouth when Brad tugs at Ray’s lip briefly with his teeth and lets go, and it’s a sound Brad’s heard before; werewolf or not, he knows Ray. Knows it’s nothing he’s really worried about. Nothing either of them have had to worry about for a while.

“Yeah,” Brad says. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

\--

-


End file.
